A Cold Night In Korea
by asearcher
Summary: Written for TV Land Mashup Challenge at The Delphic Expanse.  Hawkeye Pierce has an chance improbable encounter one cold night in Korea.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A Cold Night In Korea

1

The night was bitterly cold. The extreme temperatures cut into a human body like a surgeon's knife and when the pain stopped, you knew you were in trouble. Consequently, Hawkeye - shivering against the cold - was thankful that he hurt. Not happy, of course, but thankful. It meant that things hadn't yet progressed to frostbite. The hypothermia, on the other hand, he was sure had already begun.

He had been picked up a little before sunset by Corporal Mike Morris, a young kid that couldn't be older than eighteen. Unlike their own Radar O'Reilly, Mike tried to do things by the book and the ride to MASH 5029th, where Hawkeye had been asked to assist when one of their surgeons had taken ill, had been a tedious journey. Morris had barely spoken, only responding when he was spoken to and then with economical verbiage. If Hawkeye had to choose a MASH 4077th equivalent for the younger man, it would be Frank Burns who was, if the scuttlebutt was right, now back in the US and out of danger, albeit with a psychiatric discharge hanging over him.

Still, Hawkeye thought as he tried once more to block the wind that swept in gusts through the twisted jeep, he certainly wouldn't have wished the corporal the fate that had befallen him. Who knew, maybe the kid was the life of the party before this damned war turned everyone's life upside down. A bitter grunt exited Hawkeye's mouth for it _was_ a war. They could call it a police action if they wanted but the fact was people fought and died the same way as in any other war. Certainly Corporal Mike Morris had done so. He lay beside Hawkeye in the jeep, not feeling any pain. They were both trapped by the crumpled front of the jeep. Unlike Hawkeye, however, Morris wouldn't be able to leave on his own it if they could get free. The bullet wound between his eyes and the pooled congealed blood from the wound made that crystal clear.

When the accident had happened, Hawkeye had been manic, wanting to save the man beside him, wanting to get out of the jeep, wanting to believe that this was a really bad dream and he'd wake up at any minute. Over the last few hours, though, he'd found that while he still wanted all of those things the reality was he wasn't going to get what he wanted. After that realization, forced calm had ensued.

Hawkeye blew on his fingers again, trying to warm them. He knew it was a losing proposition. He should probably just stop fighting the inevitable. There wasn't anyone coming to get them and if there was, they wouldn't make it in time. He just wished he'd been able to say his goodbyes. There were good people at the 4077th. He figured he'd be joining his mother under the maple tree in Crabapple Cove after this; a reunion he'd believed prior to today that would be far off in his future.

As his thoughts turned darker, something caught his eye. He focused on it and saw it was moving through the moonlit sky but it wasn't a chopper. Hell, it wasn't anything he could recognize, not that he considered himself an expert on military aircraft. He'd never seen blue running lights on one though.

The craft appeared to be coming in faster than whoever was piloting likely wanted it to. Indeed, when it hit the frozen ground a little more than a hundred yards away, it kicked up dirt and rock which rained down on him. He put his arm up to shield himself but still got more than his far share of Korea in his mouth, in his hair, and in other places. Based on the speed and trajectory, his location appeared to be ground zero for deadly accidents.

Once everything had settled he looked up and over to where the craft lay amazed that it was still intact. A door opened up and in the backlight, Hawkeye could only make out the silhouette of a man. The physique suggested Charles Winchester but Hawkeye was sure that if Winchester's wealth could build a vehicle like this one, he wouldn't be in Korea at all.

Which presented another other possibility. This vehicle might not be US or UN. It could be North Korean…or Chinese, although it seemed too advanced for them as well. He prayed and hoped his occasional good deeds for Father Mulcahy put him in good enough stead to prevent being found by the enemy. It was bad enough he'd die from cold in this frozen ravine in Korea. Add on what would happen if he was captured and … well, he didn't want to think about it.

The silhouette's movements told Hawkeye that the man was looking around. He obviously spotted him and started to move closer. It took a while before the man got close enough to see but when he did, Hawkeye's fear shot far past being captured by other side in this conflict. The ridges on the man's face told him this was no human. Indeed, this man wasn't even of Earth. Hawkeye knew that he'd just come face to face with a bona fide alien.

2

"Get away from me!" Hawkeye called out, trying desperately to extract his left leg from the vise the jeep's front had become. It was no use. The alien was almost upon him. Unable to defend himself, he spat out, "I have no intention of taking you to my leader so just…leave!"

The man stopped. He was hosting a number of bruises and was holding one arm with the hand of the other. The arm he was holding appeared damaged, possibly broken. Looking confused he responded, "English? Is this Earth?" He gave Hawkeye a discerning visual scan. "Certainly not from our time. The tunnel must have been of a temporal nature."

Surprised that the alien had spoken in strangely accented English, Hawkeye could do nothing but blink for a moment. "What?"

The alien shook his head softly as if to dismiss his own thoughts. "I apologize. I was just surprised to realize where I am. I'm not sure who your leader is but if they could provide medical assistance, I'd be grateful."

This was surreal and Hawkeye began to consider the not unreasonable idea that he was hallucinating. He hadn't thought he was that far gone yet. Still seeing little green men…or in this case, a larger ridge faced alien…wasn't something that normally happened to him, even after a multitude of home brewed martinis in the Swamp. Deciding to just go with the flow of his obviously affected mind, he responded. "Don't mind me. It's nothing personal. I'm obviously not seeing and hearing anything real. Hypothermia you know."

"Hypothermia?" The hallucinated alien moved closer, moving first to Morris's body slumped over the steering wheel. "This man is dead." The words, though direct, were tinged with sadness.

"He died earlier after being shot. He didn't suffer…but that's what caused us to drive off the side of the road."

"Yes. I can see your vehicle is damaged." The alien moved closer to Hawkeye, pulling out a small device which he pointed towards the injured MASH doctor. "As for you, we need to get you into someplace warm."

Hawkeye looked askance at the device but since it didn't appear to do anything, he relaxed and replied, "I'd agree with you but I can't get my leg out of here."

"I might be able to help with that. Give me a moment." The strange being started to walk off before turning back and taking off his jacket. He put it over Hawkeye. "That should cut the cold somewhat. I'll be right back." He then took off to his own vehicle.

Hawkeye blinked as he fingered the strange fabric of the jacket. He noticed on one arm an emblem patch in mostly red, white and blue. There were stars and some configuration of what he assumed was a vehicle of some sort but it didn't look like any he'd ever seen. The word, ENTERPRISE was sown in black along one edge. "What the hell?" he whispered quietly to himself.

Another gust of wind blew by and Hawkeye pulled the jacket closer, noting that it was providing protection from the bitter draft. Either his hallucination was expanding, or this was truly tangible proof that something that required words beyond strange and bizarre had just entered his life. Once more the word "alien" brought fear to his mind but he had to admit, for someone from another world, this being appeared not to be of the type he'd seen in those really badly made movies.

The alien returned after retrieving a piece of equipment from his vehicle. He was wearing another of the strange jackets. The object he was holding was a cylindrical device, although Hawkeye wasn't sure what it would do. The next words from the being attempted to answer that unvoiced question.

"According to Mr. Tucker, this is supposed to act as a strut but I don't see why it can't be used to free you."

Awkwardly fitting the cylinder into the current opening next to his leg the man-or so Hawkeye had started thinking of him-then pushed buttons on a small square controller device. Immediately the cylinder grew longer, wrenching the crushed metal from the jeep apart. A minute later and the opening was large enough for Hawkeye to pull his leg out. Realizing that this man, alien or not, had likely just saved his life, he asked with some emotion, "_Who_ are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'm Doctor Phlox. I'm a Denobulan," he said moving closer to Hawkeye. When the other man shied away, he added with a mix of concern and frustration, "I just want to make sure you haven't been damaged by that metal vise that held you. I promise I won't hurt you." He pulled out the small device again and ran it over Hawkeye's leg. "No broken bones. A few bruises and lacerations, but you should be fine. Your body temperature, however, and your extremities are going to require immediate medical attention."

Hawkeye had watched the proceedings with caution but had to agree that this strange doctor had pronounced a sound medical diagnosis. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything with me. I wasn't going on a house call," Hawkeye couldn't help but respond somewhat sarcastically.

"Are you a doctor?"

"I am. Doctor Pierce, surgeon assigned to MASH 4077th but you can call me Hawkeye." He paused, thinking that this conversation was rather ludicrous considering he was talking to an extra-terrestrial. Still he continued. "Listen, I don't know what a Denob...Denob…"

"Denobulan."

"Denobulan is… but I appreciate your getting me out of there," he said pointing to the jeep. He blinked before adding, "I don't think you're here to hurt me." He looked over to Morris's corpse. "Do you think you can get him loose too?"

"You are correct; I only want to help you. As to this man, I don't see why not, although I suggest we do so later. He's not going anywhere. First, we need to take care of you. Then, perhaps you can assist me."

Hawkeye had been moving his legs, trying to get the circulation back into them. He stopped and looked up, diagnosing the problem from his side. "Your arm?"

"That can wait as well. I have another situation that will require your assistance."

Hawkeye's head tilted slightly. "Another situation?"

"My captain has sustained injuries. With this…" the man stated, acknowledging his injured arm, "I can't treat him. I'll need your help to address his wounds. Shall we go to the shuttle pod? It's much warmer there."

"Shuttle pod?"

"My vessel."

"The box thing."

"Yes."

Hawkeye nodded. He wasn't sure what was going on but somehow he knew this strange Doctor Phlox would be true to his word and that going down this rabbit hole would not hurt him. Besides, if there were patients to help, he had a moral obligation to do so, regardless of their origin. "Lead on."

3

Walking back to the truck size vehicle, Hawkeye pulled the new jacket closer to him. He wondered about the thermal properties of this thin fabric again wondering at the fact that it was obviously better suited to conditions than his own Army-issued uniform. If the soldiers in this war had such protection there would surely be fewer casualties. His musing came to an end when they made it to the shuttle pod and entered it.

The first thing he noticed was efficient nature of the craft. While a bit larger than a transport truck, it didn't have the bulkiness although the fact that it had survived the crash landing spoke to its sturdiness. He moved in closer, forgetting his own hypothermia, wanting to ascertain the medical status of the patient the alien man had spoken about whom he saw lying on the floor covered by a thin blanket.

Seeing the human doctor make his way to the Captain's side, concern evident in his every movement, Phlox provided information. "He was piloting the pod when we hit some sort of tunnel-like phenomena. We exited it into your upper atmosphere."

"You mentioned a tunnel earlier. You called it temporal? I'm not sure what that means."

"Yes. Temporal tunnel." Doctor Phlox didn't bother to explain further but rather ran the instrument over the unconscious man. "He's stable for now but he's going to need attention very soon. Let's get your hypothermia addressed and then I can lead you through his treatment."

Hawkeye had opened one of the man's eyes, noting that in the light of the pod, there were clear signs of a concussion. Carefully examining the man further, he was dismayed by injuries that likely meant brain swelling and hematoma. "He's going to need surgery to survive."

"That's yet to be seen," Doctor Phlox responded as he turned towards the storage units of the small craft. "But if we don't tend to your issues, we can't help him."

Hawkeye's eyes widened. "My issues? I've got the beginnings of hypothermia...I'll be fine. This man needs brain surgery stat." He looked around. "You wouldn't have some type of conveyance vehicle in here? Damn it! If the jeep was working, we might be able to make it to a MASH unit." He continued his visual search of the craft. "Maybe a radio? We could call for a chopper…"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," the Denobulan responded, stopping his search and turning his attention back to Hawkeye.

"Why? Radio's out?"

Phlox's voice didn't break from his calm as he answered, "I have no idea whether it is working or not, but I can't risk informing anyone else on this planet. You've told me you're a surgeon and you're obviously well-versed in treating emergency medical conditions. I'll be able to lead you through his treatment but we need to treat your hypothermia first."

"No!" Hawkeye insisted "If we take the time for that, this man is going to die. You said he's your captain. You're obviously in some military organization…"

"Exploration, primarily…" the Denobulan interjected.

Hawkeye ignored the correction, "…and I can get him help if I can just radio for a chopper. Now what's it going to be, _doctor_," he challenged.

Phlox paused before putting forth another question instead. "What year is this?"

"What the hell does that got to do with anything?"

"Please. What year?"

"Nineteen Fifty Three," Hawkeye blew out with annoyance. "We don't have time for this."

"Then I doubt that the help you could provide in your MASH unit would be sufficient to help my Captain. He'd probably be left in a vegetative state…"

"You don't know that. I've seen results better than that…"

It was Phlox's turn to ignore the interruption, "Whereas, my treatment is almost one hundred per cent likely to result in a full recovery."

"Your treat…" Hawkeye blinked. "You're talking nonsense."

"No. I'm talking from a medical perspective in your world's future. That's what I meant by a temporal tunnel. Somehow, Captain Archer and I have traveled back to his planet's past and, from your dress, apparently into the middle of a warzone." Phlox went back over to a cabinet he'd opened and pulled out a slender gun shaped instrument. "Using this instrument, his hematoma will be reversed and healed…" he explained, "…but I need a steady hand and with this arm, I cannot use it properly." He noticed Hawkeye shivering as the hypothermia improved. "You're a surgeon but you have the same problem due to your current condition. If we can get you warmed sufficiently, your hands will steady and I believe you will be able to save his life."

"It'll take too long for that. By the time I'm over my shaking, he could be dead."

"Nonsense. We can address second stage hypothermia like yours much quicker in my time." He went back to the cabinet once more and pulled out a box. Opening it, he retrieved a different instrument. "This is a hypospray. With the right compound you'll be fine in about ten minutes."

"How do you know it will work on me? I'm human. You're…" He scanned Phlox once more with his eyes, "…not from here."

"Please, doctor. I've been treating humans for over five years now. I know what will work for your species." As Hawkeye eyed the device, Phlox added. "However, you are correct that we have a limited window that Captain Archer can be treated successfully. What'll it be?" he questioned.

Hawkeye looked at the tall man lying on the floor. All he was hearing might sound like science fiction to him but he had to admit the Denobulan doctor was right. The window was closing with each second wasted. "Fine. Let's do this."

The device was pressed up against Hawkeyes neck and a small swoosh sound told him he'd been injected. Almost immediately, he began to notice improvements in his condition. He realized that he would likely, indeed, be ready to operate soon. He looked around. "Not very sterile in here…"

"It won't need to be. This procedure is non-invasive."

"But you said…"

"I said that the hematoma will be reversed and healed."

"Then we need to see what the extent the damage is. That will require surgery," Hawkeye argued.

"In your time that was true. In mine, it is not. Like I said, I will guide you through what you need to do."

"I hope you're right," Hawkeye responded, deciding to follow the physician from the future. "I've seen one man die today. I don't want to make it two."

4

While Hawkeye continued to improve, Phlox took the time to explain to Hawkeye an overview of the tool he would use. He explained it would correct the neural/vascular damage to Captain Archer's brain. Hawkeye wondered why, if they had such sophisticated equipment in the future, why there wasn't an instrument that would fix the Denobulan's broken bone. The alien had explained that the equipment he would need for his physiology was back on his ship and until he got back, stabilization of the arm would have to do.

Hawkeye was glad that his training was sufficient to take care of the arm. It only took a few minutes to assure it was secure. Once ten minutes had passed from his strange injection, he realized he was physically back to his top performance level. Emotionally and mentally, he wasn't as sure. Still, everything the alien doctor had said had panned out. He had no reason to question what they were about to do.

"Now, Hawkeye, I believe you are ready for some practice. While the procedure is non-invasive, it will require precision. We'll just allow you to practice a bit before we help the Captain."

Hawkeye's visage expressed relief that he'd be given a chance to learn how to use the instrument. The human may be from the future but he didn't doubt the basic physiology was the same. When he was told, though, that he would practice on the alien, he was hesitant, questioning training on a living being. Phlox insisted that the instrument's focus on the bruises he had sustained during the rough landing would entail no danger to him. He explained it would be the best way to assure that the human doctor's technique would be adequate for the more intricate use of repairing damage to the captain's brain.

Finally, Hawkeye was ready to begin. He placed the working end of the repair instrument in the proper position on Captain Archer's head, which Phlox confirmed was correct, before carefully squeezing the triggering device. A slight buzzing sound was all that told him he'd done anything. This was repeated multiple times over the next thirty minutes. That was when he noticed the eyes of his patient fluttering to open.

The green eyes gazed out at him in confusion and then slight fear as the patient realized that he didn't know whoever was working on him. When Doctor Phlox made his presence known to his Captain, the eyes shifted focus and calm prevailed as they rested on the ridged face of the alien physician. There was obviously trust between the two men.

After another five minutes of the treatment, Phlox told Hawkeye that all that could be done under current circumstances had been accomplished. Hawkeye handed the device back to the Denobulan, amazed at what had just transpired.

"What happened?" the Captain asked, looking from one man to the other. His eyes rested on Phlox's face requesting without asking for a report that would explain who the stranger was.

Phlox wanted to ascertain his status first. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache and I feel like I've been beat up, but other than that, fine."

"We crashed and I needed to obtain help. This is Doctor Hawkeye Pierce, a surgeon from a MASH unit on Earth. It's 1953 on your planet."

"Nineteen fifty three?" Archer asked with a slight croak. "How…?"

"We went through a temporal tunnel," Phlox answered. When he saw the Captain's eyes warn about saying too much, he added, "My arm has been compromised. I needed assistance. While it is unfortunate, this man's vehicle had crashed nearby, and he was available. His driver had died and it is likely, had I not intervened, he would have joined the driver within a few hours. I saved him and he was able to save you."

"But the timeline…"

"There's only one human from this time who has seen or heard anything. I don't think there's much danger in it being affected negatively."

"But we don't know that." Archer blinked, considering his options. "We'll have to take him with us."

Hawkeye's eyes widened at that. "Hey. Wait one damn minute. I'm not going anywhere with anyone." He paused, considering that this was one way to get out of Korea but immediately quashed that idea. "Doctor Phlox is right. I'm the only one that knows about any of this. Who the hell am I going to tell? They'd pack me out of here so fast on a psychiatric discharge it'd make my head spin. I might want to go home…and I _do_ want to go home…but not like that. Besides, if I don't stay, who's going to operate on the next load of incoming?"

"He's got a point, Captain."

"You shouldn't have gotten anyone involved," Archer responded with annoyance, clearly still concerned.

"I cannot pilot a shuttle pod. Besides, it seems to me that a confirmed first contact with your world in the middle of a warzone would not be an acceptable timeline change. As I recall that won't happen for another…"

"That's enough, Doctor," Archer warned. He started to get up.

"It would be best for you to rest. You've were seriously injured," Phlox stated.

"No time." He stood, a bit wobbly on his feet. "Ok. So right now we have two options. We can take him off world as we try to get home or we leave him here and hope that the timeline doesn't get screwed up." He signed. "This is one of those times I wish Daniels was still around."

"Who's Daniels?" Hawkeye questioned.

"It's not important," Archer answered.

Hawkeye accepted the rebuff but had started to think of a solution to their dilemma. "Captain, can you radio for help for me?"

Archer's head tilted slightly as he considered the request. He checked the comm system. "Looks like its working. Why?"

"If you can call for a chopper to retrieve me and the corporal, I can go back to the jeep. Considering the accident, if I were to say anything…which I won't…they'd just attribute it to the trauma from the crash."

"We could do that.

"Then I think that's what makes the most sense. I stay and you go. I hope you make it back."

"Thanks."

Hawkeye looked at the medical instruments he'd become familiar with during this adventure. "I just wish we had the technology you have. So many lives could be saved."

"It's too soon," Archer pointed out. "I wish it wasn't but…time has to play out as it's intended."

"Can you just tell me…when will this war end?"

"I can't do that. All I can say is that you should keep doing what you've been doing and it _will_ end." Archer put his hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. "Good luck to you, Doctor Pierce. Thanks for helping us."

Hawkeye returned the pleasantries, wishing them the best.

A few minutes after, the right comm channel was found and a message transmitted to MASH 4077th to request immediate retrieval. Hawkeye knew he'd have at least a half an hour to wait. Phlox walked back with him to the jeep to release the corporal and to retrieve the strut. That taken care of, the two doctors said their goodbyes.

Once Phlox made it back to the pod, Archer noted that he'd picked up the signature of a helicopter coming in. He started the engines and pulled away, monitoring Hawkeye's location until they were certain that the doctor from 1953 was picked up by his people. While there would be some mystery surrounding how the man had survived through the cold night, ultimately it would be forgotten, a footnote at best in the history of the war.

5

Archer's memory of where in the Earth's atmosphere the tunnel had deposited them was vague but Doctor Phlox was able to guide him close to the location. After a good fifteen minutes, they were lucky and reentered the tunnel which returned them back into the Sonotra star system.

"Archer to _Enterprise_," he called out, toggling the comm link and hoping there would be an answer.

A second later, his concerns were taken care of. "Captain. We lost contact with you for a little over a minute. Was something wrong?"

"Doctor Phlox and I have experienced an interesting phenomenon. Have T'Pol run a full scan on this area of space. We're coming in."

A few minutes later they docked. Walking out of the pod, they found Malcolm waiting for them. He looked concerned regarding the bruises that both the Captain and the doctor were sporting and the doctor's injured arm. "Sir, this interesting phenomenon you experienced looks painful."

"We're fine," Archer stated only to be contradicted by Phlox who suggested both of them should go to sickbay. When Archer bulked at the idea, Phlox relented after receiving a promise that the captain would come to sickbay for a more thorough check after a visit to the bridge.

Malcolm watched as Phlox headed to sickbay. He was eager to get to the bottom of the mystery and almost immediately stated, "You were off our sensors for 1.3 minutes, Sir."

The two men left the bay and headed to the lift to take them to the bridge. "We fell into a temporal tunnel." The lift arrived and they were on their way.

"Temporal tunnel? Where did you end up?"

"On Earth, strange as that sounds. Nineteen fifty three, Korea."

"How were you able to get back here?"

"Fortunately the ends of the tunnel were stable. Found the end there and came back here." The lift doors opened. "Report," Archer requested as Malcolm headed to his station.

"I've been scanning the area you requested," T'Pol answered. "There was evidence of quantum phenomena in the area with an energy signature at your previous location but now it is gone. There's nothing in that region to scan."

"Apparently the ends of the tunnel are not as stable as I believed. We were lucky."

"Tunnel?" She asked.

"Temporal tunnel. We ended up in 1953 Korea." He was glad that T'Pol no longer questioned time travel. He bit his lip slightly considering an idea. "Check the records from that time. See if you can locate a Doctor Hawkeye Pierce in the 4077th MASH unit. Surgeon."

She complied. "I've found a Benjamin Franklin Pierce with that assignment. Could that be him?"

"Likely. What does it say about him?"

"After the war he returned to Crabapple Cove, Maine. Started an innovative medical device company. It developed the first hypospray and was instrumental in developing thermal fabrics. They also were key in performing the research which would later lead to other life saving medical equipment. In an interview he attributed his time in Korea to opening his mind to such possibilities."

"I'll be damned," Archer said quietly, sitting down. "Sounds like things worked out without any problems." Glad to know that the doctor had made it through the war and used his knowledge of the future to try to bring it to fruition."

Archer had barely settled on his chair when the doctor called to request his presence in sickbay. "Be right there, Doc." Before leaving, he switched his mind to the next segment of their mission. "Travis, I believe we have a star nursery to chart?"

"Yes, Sir. I have the coordinates laid in."

"Then no time like the present to go." Within a few minutes, they were on their way and Archer was on his way to fulfill his promise to his physician.


End file.
